7 Hours Ahead
by Senpai's Boo
Summary: In a relationship with Azusa almost at the edge of breaking down, Yoshiki finds it hard to live a daily life with her constantly arguing with him. Running away from his problems by going to his favourite record store, he meets Ayumi Shinozaki. Ever since their encounter, new feelings start to blossom in his heart. He finally finds the light that keeps him alive... Yoshiki x Ayumi
1. First meeting

**A/N: Hai again! I'm back with a brand new ayushiki fanfic, yaaaaaaaaaay! Not an M-rated one doe, pervs XD But anyways, I hope you guys will like the first chapter! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **Saturday 14.32 PM**

Jesus, lately I've got a pretty good taste of what it feels like to live with someone who stays in the bathroom for at least half an hour every single day! Yet, she's the one telling me that I didn't buy an apartment with seperate bathrooms! I've thought this several times, and I'll think it again:

Maybe moving in with Azusa wasn't the best idea.

We've been dating ever since we graduated from high school, which was…3 years. Ever since we started in the same class, I had a crush on her. I felt as if I was someone special to her, because she treated me so nicely. Turned out, she treats every single boy she knows that way. Over time, we became close friends and I was happy that she didn't hate me at least. Though I was in pain, since I was too scared to cofess to her. I can't even remember the day I confessed to her. All I remember was her crooked smile and flushed cheeks. With her being so popular around boys, I was lucky she liked me back. For a few years, we were happy. I didn't think that anything bad could happen…Until something about her changed.

I don't know what happened to the old Azusa. The kind, cheerful one. Almost as if…She started to see me as a bother. Out of very little things, she'll start an argument, almost forcing me to yell at her. I thought that buying an apartment for the two of us would make us closer, but it only made things worse. But that doesn't mean that we don't have our moments. In a way, we still take care of and support each other. I'm sure that with a little more bonding and trust, we'll make it through.

I'm sure I still love her…

I jumped in surprise as Azusa opened the door and came out of the bathroom. She looked at me and frowned. «Something wrong?» she asked. «Ah…No», I mumbled and grabbed the laundry basket which was full of Azusa's sweaty or dirty clothes. Unaware of what she was wearing, she groaned and spun around. «What do you think? I thought I could wear it for work», she said and grinned. I slightly raised my face to carefully look at the mint-green, slighty see-through shirt and the tigerfur printed shorts she was wearing. «It looks nice», I said and took a step closer to the bathroom. Damn, this basket is so heavy…!

«Ugh…You've always been using boring words…», she mumbled annoyed and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. Gosh, she didn't have to be that harsh… With some struggle, I managed to carry the basket to the washing machine. Wait…I shouldn't be responsible for this! These clothes are all Azusa's! Shouldn't she be the one putting them in there? I have to speak up.

«Hey, Azusa…sweetie?» I asked, kind of embarrassed to call her «sweetie». «What?» she mumbled. «You know that this is your laundry, right?» I asked. «What about it?» she asked. I sighed and said: «You should be the one responsible of getting these cleaned! Right now, it feels like I'm the only one washing all of our clothes!»

She slightly clenched her fists and hissed out: «Yoshiki, I did emptied the basket 2 times last week! It's only fair if you do it this time». Another thing that changed about her…Her honesty. It seems that she just keeps telling lies whenever it comes in handy. This is just making me more and more frustrated. It's so tempting to just…run away…

«Listen for a second, would you? I told you that it feels like I'm the only one washing our clothes! Do you know why I said that? Because I've been the only one washing them, THIS ENTIRE MONTH!» I literally spit out the final three words at her, only pissing her more off.

«Now you're just over exaggerating! Don't you dare think I'm lazy after cooking dinner for you every single day this week!» she yelled and rose up from the couch, glaring at me. «You did that because you wanted to pay me back for also making dinner the past 3 weeks!» I yelled back. She pressed her lips tightly together and turned away from me. I took a couple of deep breaths, making me calm down and calmly say: «Azusa…I just need your support…». She didn't answer me at all. Maybe I went a bit over the edge…

«Azusa…I- -

«Please…Can you go somewhere else…»

I lowered my head in shame and regret. Good job Yoshiki, you did it again… «I just…I don't want to see your face right now…», she said coldly. I sighed, put on my leather jacket and my shoes and slammed the door behind me. It feels really good to get out of that atmosphere, holy crap…

The clouds were completely covering the sky as I started running to the record store right next to my work place. I was going to get that brand new album by Fade. I heard their new song «One Reason» is in there, so I have to buy it! Begging that it wouldn't be sold out, I kept running to the record store.

 ***AT THE RECORD STORE***

As usual, there weren't many people inside. But I guess that's a part of the place's charm. Kind of a slightly dull, comfy mood. The few people that were listening to certain albums using the store's headphones, seemed to enjoy what they were hearing. They were in their own little world…I guess that's what's so amazing about music.

After taking in the awesome view of the huge collections of CDs, I asked the guy behind the desk: «Do you have any more of the new Fade album?» The guy nodded and said: «We don't have many left though, so you better be quick if you want your hands on one…Ah, it's over there by the way», he said and pointed at the left side of the store. «Thanks a bunch», I said and hurried over to where he pointed at.

Next to the spot, I noticed another girl inspecting a CD cover while listening to what I assumed was the same CD. Not paying that much attention to the girl, I looked every where on the shelf, but couldn't find it. Just as I cussed under my breath, I glanced over at the girl next to me without thought.

Hm…I don't think I've seen her around here before. She looks…authentic. Long, dark-blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin… No, I definitely haven't seen her before. Not even close to girls I've seen in the past. Maybe she just recetly moved here…Yeah, that makes sense. Wow, she's so short! She looks like she's around my age though, and- -…..Man, those eyes…

She had turned a little to the side, so I could observe her eyes a bit more clearly. They…They're glistening a lot. It's so pretty… Wait…Is that…! Just as I looked away from her eyes, I noticed that the CD she was inspecting, was the only Fade album left. Dammit… As I kept cussing in my mind, she noticed me and took off the headphones. That shimmering, pure voice echoed through my body, making me shiver as she asked:

«Is something wrong, sir?»

Holy mother of God…What in the world was that…?! I coughed quietly and said: «U-um…That album…». «Ah…», she mumbled and looked at the album she was holding. «It was the only one left, so…»

«Is that so…», I muttered. Gosh, what a depressing Saturday…ugh… «You wanted it, then?» she asked and looked up at me. I can't really tell her to simply give it to me, as innocent and nice she seemed. «I do, but…I've already heard the songs, so it's okay», I said. I'm sure it was an obvious lie. I've never been especially good at lying, and I rarely do it anyways. Her eyes widened and she asked: «Are you sure?» I smiled a bit and said: «Yeah». She smiled and said: «Thank you so much! I've been wanting this album ever since it came out!» Heh…She's like an overly excited school girl…I could feel my heart beating faster as she smiled at me.

«Ah…Don't mention it…», I said casually. She firmly bowed and ran to the desk to pay for the album. Just as I was about to leave the record store, I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. Did I get a message..? I picked up my phone and read the text:

 _I'm so sorry for earlier!_

 _I didn't mean to yell at you like that and tell you to leave._

 _Please come back, babe…_

 _Love you 33_

 _-Azusa_

Heh…I guess some parts of her still hasn't changed at all. I put my phone back and slowly walked to my apartment.

I guess a part of me still was mad at her.

 **A/N: So, whaddya think of the first chapter? Please review and tell me your thoughts, I absolutely appreciate it! More will come soon, so stay tuned! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	2. Goodnight

**A/N: Woooooooooo CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Unlike always, I don't really have anything to say except THANKS FOR 1 REVIEW AND ONE FAV IN JUST ONE DAY! XD ANYWAYS, PLZ R &R AND ENJOY ;3**

 **Saturday 22.56 PM**

She should be asleep now...Gosh, I'm sure everything she wrote in the text was what she wanted me to think she was feeling. Just like me, she's still mad at me. I sighed and laid back in the couch. I don't want to sleep in the same bed as her right now. I really don't. We don't even talk much to each other before we go to sleep anymore. Saying that "the spark is gone" doesn't really sound right. More like... It feels weird to do that.

If I sleep on the couch, she might just yell at me when I wake up. Fuck, I can't even deal with this stuff when I'm tired, ugh...I groaned a few times before my tiredness got the best of me.

 **Sunday 11.12 AM**

"Did you catch a cold?" Azusa asked and put her hand on my forehead. I do feel a lot drowsier than I usually do during the mornings. "No", I said and drank the last sip of coffee before putting it in the dishwasher. Azusa sighed and said: "You were out in the rain yesterday for several hours! You have caught a cold!" Ugh...I don't mind her being worried about me, but now she's just pressuring me into agreeing with her. Though my pride is the last thing I'm worrying about right now. "I guess...", I mumbled, sounding uninterested on purpose. Despite studying to become a composer/songwriter, I'm immature at heart.

Azusa frowned and clutched her hair with both hands as she mumbled: "You're always making things more difficult for me, y'know that?" Ugh, not again. I really don't have the energy to fight. "Sorry, I guess...", I whispered and yawned. Thank god the weather's a bit better today. The coffee I make is pretty bland, so maybe I should go get a cappuccino today. Just to keep myself warm while pleasure my tastebuds too. I shoved my wallet into my pocket and told Azusa: "I'm off". She looked at me and asked: "Off to where exactly?" "A café, maybe", I answered. She raised an eyebrow and said: "You should stay here, resting". "And you should go to work", I said and pointed at the my watch. Her eyes widened and she immediately started running through her clothes in a hurry. In an attempt to escape the scene, I closed the door after me and ran to the closest cafe to our apartment complex.

 ***DOWNTOWN***

Just because it wasn't raining, it didn't mean that the city was all that cheerful. Most of the people passing by where wearing pretty shady expressions on their faces. Maybe I shouldn't have went out anyways...No, I kinda needed a break away from Azusa. Distracting myself by looking at my phone, I saw a familiar silhouette walking in front of me. As I raised my face...

...It's that girl from yesterday.

With headphones in her ears and her eyes lowered to the ground, she walked in the opposite direction of me. In the grey weather, she was the small, yet powerful sunshine powering through the sad aura. As she got closer, I could slightly hear "One Reason" by Fade coming out of her headphones. She's smiling... Not noticing me she passed by me, followed by a wind of her scent, filling my nose and creating harmony in my mind and body. For a brief moment, her presence lit up my dark thoughts.

I couldn't help but to turn around, watching her silhouette disappear into the crowd. Shit, what the hell am I doing...? I quickly turned around again and started running to the café.

 ***AT THE CAFÉ***

Again...I always run away from difficult or different situations. "Ugh...", I groaned and put my hands on the table, resting my head on it. That girl... She's like a bird. She suddenly pops out of nowhere, and then disappears from the scene as fast as she appeared. In a gust of wind..,Feeling my entire body heat up at the thought of her, I didn't notice a waitress coming to my table.

"What would you like?" the brunette asked. "An espresso, please", I answered. "Certainly. One moment", she said and walked away, followed by the sound of her heals clicking. At times, I like coming here alone. Just like I enjoy going alone to that record store. Ah, speaking of the record store...If I save some after drinking the coffee, I may buy a CD or something from there later. Mhm, that sounds like a plan. Around a minute later the waitress came back with the cup of espresso and the bill. Quickly, I payed for it and the waitress walked away once again before I drank the first sip. Ugh...so bitter... I should've asked her for sugar.

Huh...? Oh no...

The cup in my hand started shaking as I took a glance at the person sitting by the table ahead of me. It was that girl again. Holy crap... Turning my head to the side and hiding it with the cup, I almost panicked as I recognized her. There's no way she's following me, right...? Yeah, if she was she would've walked in the same direction as me. I suppose it was a coincidence, then... It's kinda fascinating, she really is like a bird. I couldn't help but to sneak a peek at her.

She's eating a piece of...chocolate cake, I think. She's still wearing the headphones, and she looks as cheerful, yet mysterious as ever. Oh no, she's turning to me! I quickly lowered my head down to the cup and drank a small sip. After a few minutes, she started to pack up her things in her handbag. Phew, she's leaving... As she walked past me, I could almost sense her gentle gaze resting on the side of my face, heating up my cheeks. I waited until she was completely out of sight before I sighed and slightly laughed at my idiotic self.

As I kept drinking in relief after she left, I got more and more eager in going to the store. Just as I finished it, I rose up immediately and ran to the record store.

 ***INSIDE THE RECORD STORE***

«Whew…», I breathed out as I closed the door behind me as I entered the store. What am I even doing… There's no reason to even run away from her. What am I scared of? She's not scary at all…! I felt my mind get a little foggy, so I leaned my hand against the one of the tables next to the shelves. Fuck…I'm so exhausted… Not just because I ran all the way. Dammit, it's probably caused by my cold. Ugh, I need to sit down for a second… I pulled out the chair and sluggishly sat down while heavily breathing. I could really use a nap now…I don't care if I'm in a store… Just as I was about to close my eyes, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

«Are you alright? Your face is very red!»

That very feminine voice brought back the vivid memories and images from yesterday. But this time, I didn't want to run away. I needed someone right now…

A girl with long, drak-blue hair looked at me worriedly and gently stroke my shoulder. I coudln't think straight because of my dizzyness. I couldn't even see her face clearly. «No…ugh…», I mumbled in a tired voice and covered my eyes with my left hand. She moved her face closer to mine and put her hand on my forehead. Her eyes widened as she blurted out: «You're burning up!» That wasn't the only part of met hat was burning up. My throat felt extremely sore, as if I'd just walked through a desert. She sat down on the chair next to me and opened up her hand bag. «Just hang in there. I have a bottle of water, so don't worry!» she said while looking for it in her bag. After a few seconds, she hurriedly took off the kork and gently lifted up my face. Her hands were cold… It felt amazing when she touched my face like that.

«Here you go», she said and moved the opening to my lips, helping me. I didn't even bother to be modest. I grabbed the bottle and drank loudly, my throat making watery sounds as the fluid went down. Just a few large sips later, my body felt much better and the dizzyness gradually disappeared. Before I knew it, I'd drunk the entire bottle. She didn't mind though. She was actually smiling quite pleasently.

«Thank you..», I mumbled after giving her the empty bottle. She giggled and said: «Don't worry about it! After giving me that album yesterday, this was the least I could do». My eyes widened a bit. «So you remember?» I asked. She laughed. «Come on, it was just yesterday. How could I forget?» I shrugged my shoulders and laughed a bit myself. «Besides…», she mumbled while looking away. «I couldn't forget that intense gaze of yours…», she whispered very lowly. W-what…? I gulped nervously and started twiddling my thumbs. At least it won't feel awkward talking to her now.

After a few minutes of silence, she asked: «Are you sick or something?» I looked at her for a few seconds and answered: «I think…If I am, it's probably just a cold». Idiot. You KNOW you're sick. «Well, that sucks… I always got sick at home», she said. Oh, so she really is new! «You're not from here, then?» I asked. She shook her head. «I was born here in Japan, but moved to Norway when I was around 6 months old with my parents and my sister. I've lived there ever since, but I decided to come back for a few weeks alone».

Norway…That's in Nothern Europe right…? I've heard it's cold there, so no wonder she'll get sick. «I see. What do you think about Tokyo so far?» I asked. «At first, I was struggling with the sleeping habits since I had to sleep 7 hours later than I was supposed to. But otherwise, I like it!» she said. «That's good», I said and smiled.

«You seem to like music then, considering you were here yesterday as well», she assumed. «Ah…Yeah, I do. I even study at a university to either become a composer or a songwriter», I replied. Geez, why am I telling all this to a stranger?! Sigh…Oh well, it doesn't seem like she despises me talking. «Really? That's amazing! You any good?» she asked. «Heh…I'm decent, I guess…», I said shyly. She giggled and said: «I'm sure you're good! It takes a lot of talent to write good texts!» I nodded at her and couldn't help but to smile at her gentle features. «Haaaa, I really like music too! I can't play any instruments, though…hehe..», she said a little embarrassed. Talking to her…I guess it really isn't that scary…She's…interesting.

A few minutes later, she looked at her watch and mumbled: «Dang it, it's getting late…I have to get going». I sadly nodded, and rose up from the chair unsteadily. «Oh, watch out!» she said and supported me up. «Ah…Sorry…», I said and pressed my forehead with my palm. She looked worriedly at me and asked: «Are you sure you'll be okay on your way home? Don't you have anyone that could drive you or something?» I could've asked Azusa, but…No, she'll get mad at mei f she saw me with another girl, no matter what I say.

«I guess…But my girlfriend is at work now…», I said. «Oh…», she sighed and looked down at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. Not long after, she smiled at me and said: «I can help yoy, if you don't mind». Eh…? We barely know each other, yet she wants to help me? «I…I don't want to be a bother…», I protested. She shook her head and said: «We're acquainted now, aren't we? I want to help you!» she said, grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door with her.

«Heh…If you insist…», I said, embarrassed that she already saw me as an acquaintance. She smiled and said: «It's nice to finally know someone in Tokyo! Please, lead the way». I nodded and pointed at the direction to my apartment complex. On the way, she helped me every time I started swinging from side to side or feeling dizzy. Despite being so tiny, she sure is strong.

As we got closer, I said: «I can handle myself from here». «You sure?» she asked. I nodded and slowly let go of her. «Thanks a lot, um…err…». That's when I realized that even after almost an hour of talking, I still didn't know her name. She laughed, looked at me and said: «Ayumi. Ayumi Shinozaki». I laughed with her and said: «Yoshiki Kishinuma». «Well, be sure to get some rest, Kishinuma-kun!» Shinozaki said. «I will», I said and started walking. I'm sure I won't see her again…

«Wait! Can we exchange numbers?»

I jumped in surprise and turned around after she yelled. She'd been waving her pink phone at me from behind. I said that we probably wouldn't see each other again, but…that doesn't mean that I don't want to see her again. I nodded and took out my phone so that we could type each other's phone numbers.

«Thanks! I just hope we'll meet again sometime. I'll be sure to stop by the shop every now and then!» she said and smiled. «O-okay…», I mumbled. «Goodnight then, Kishinuma-kun…», she whispered and waved at me before running back the way we came from, not waiting for my response. She just disappeared…Like a bird, leaving a gust of wind behind. I smiled and whispered:

«Goodnight then, Shinozaki…»

 **A/N: Oooooooooooooooooh…. :3 I'm sensing some chemistry….. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! PLZ review and tell me your thoughts about…whatever you think about the story :3 UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	3. Two Lovers, One Liar

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up minna! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALREADY OVER 100 VIEWS! YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE YOU FOR IT! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **Monday 4.43 PM**

 _Morning Kishinuma-kun!_

 _It's a great day, don't you think?_

 _If you don't mind, can you please show me around your favorite places to eat?_

 _Only if you're feeling healthy enough, that is!_

 _-Shinozaki :3_

Heh…I guess she sees me as a friend now. I just hope she won't start stalking me or something. I'm still tired after a long day at the university and I've still not fully recovered from my cold, but…She needs guiding! I really do see her as a friend already, wow…

 _Sure thing, Shinozaki._

 _I feel a lot better today._

 _Let's meet in the record store in around half an hour._

It didn't take long for her to answer.

 _Sounds good!_

 _Seeya there!_

«Hehe…». I turned off my phone and put it in my pocket before going to the kitchen to have a glass of water. «What're you laughing at?» Azusa asked. «Hm? Oh, just me being weird», I said and laughed again. Azusa sighed and went back to making dinner. «You like curry, right?» she asked. «Sure, why?» I asked. «Why do you think, idiot. I'm making curry for dinner tonight», she said. «Oh, I'll have to pass dinner today», I said. Azusa stopped chopping the chicken and glared at me. «Why?» she hissed out. «I figured I could eat at the new cafes today», I answered, a little scared because of her tone.

Her hand that was holding the knife was getting clenched very tightly as if she was in pain. «You…Today I decided to be caring and cook you dinner since you were sick, and now you're going out?! What kind of man are you?!» she yelled at me. Dammit, she has a point. «I'm sorry, but there's something very important I have to do!» I yelled back. «Oh really?! What's more important than enjoying a homecooked meal with your girlfriend?!» she asked. Okay, I have to come up with a believable lie… Crap..!

«Satoshi really needs some dating advice! He's going on a date tomorrow!» I said with the most honest voice I could muster up. Azusa looked at me and grunted. I think she believes me…Thank god… «Is it really that important?» she asked. I nodded. Azusa thought about it for a while and sighed after a few minutes. «Can't you at least eat the curry first?» she asked. «Fine…But please be quick», I said. Azusa who seemed a lot more angry than just now, didn't answer me and just continued cooking her curry. Fuck, now I have to keep Shinozaki waiting…

 ***40 MINUTES LATER***

«I'm off and I'll be back soon!» I said and went out of the door, not waiting for her response. Crap, I'm late! I really hope she won't get mad at me! Just running and not thinking straight, I eventually reached the record store, so I violently pulled the door and went inside panting.

«Ah! Kishinuma-kun!» was the first thing I heard coming out between her lips as I entered. «Hey…», I said in between pants while clutching my knees tightly. «Are you okay?» Shinozaki asked. I nodded and said: «Sorry to have kept you waiting». She shook her head. «I actually arrived just now, hehe». «I see…Well then, you wanted me to show you around?» I asked. «Mhm! Please, lead the way!» she said and giggled. I laughed with her and went outside with her.

«So, there's this cafe that makes really good green tea lattes…», I suggested. She raised an eyebrow and repeated: «Green tea latte?» I nodded. «It's weird, but it's good. As long as you like green tea, that is». «Ah…I prefer red and black tea, but it doesn't sound bad! Anything else?» she asked.

«Hmmm…There's one where they have a caramel cream espresso with choco mousse on top. Once you've tasted it, it becomes a drug», I said and chuckled. «That sounds dangerous!» she blurted out. I laughed and said: «I only meant it as a matter of speech, relax». She giggled embarrassed and asked: «What about a place that sells fast food and some good caffeine products? Are there any cafe's like that here?» «You're technically asking me to take you to McDonald's», I said and laughed even more, making some heads turn around to see the person with that loud laugh. «Oops. Busted», she said and laughed with me. «Well, I've already ate but…I guess a Big Mac won't hurt anyone!» I said and raised my fist into the air. «True that! Let's go!» Shinozaki yelled and ran ahead of me. «Oi, let me show you the way first!» I yelled behind her.

 ***AT MCDONALD'S***

«Hm…The espresso here is not bad», Shinozaki mumbled as she drank a small, skeptic sip. «You don't like bitter things, eh?» I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. «I don't exactly despise them. I just prefer sweets», she said. «Hehe…». We didn't really have much to talk about, so I figured it would be easier to start a conversation to ask her a little about her home.

«Shinozaki? What do you usually get at cafes in Norway?» I asked. At first she looked surprised, but answered me very firmly: «Mostly ice cream during the summer, but hot chocolate during the cold season». «I see. Makes sense», I mumbled. «What about you?» she asked and smiled. Hmm…What have I really drunk lately at cafes…Oh yeah…! «Classic coffees or cappoucinos are my thing, really», I replied with a slight grin. «Ah, you're mature then!» she giggled. I shook my head. «Everything but, to be honest», I said. «Really?» she asked. I nodded. I've never seen myself as someone mature. Neither have any of my friends, nor my family.

We kept chatting about…everything really, until Ayumi told me she had to leave. I followed her to the building she stayed at and I promised her that we would hang out every once i a while. I guess I had a good time, despite being sick and having a fight with Azusa once again.

 **8.56 PM**

«Welcome home…», I heard Azusa mumble from the couch. «Ah…Hey…», I said. She didn't say anything. She was just reading a cookbook as I got closer to her. I coughed a few times, but she didn't react at all. Is she still mad at me? No, that can't be… Unable to read her expression, I went to our bedroom to change into a more comfortable pair of pants and shirt. Still, no action in Azusa's movement. I need to speak up. I coughed and mumbled: «So...um…What did you do while I was gone…?»

Finally, I could see Azusa's hand slightly move. Wait…are her hands shaking…? Just what's with her…? I could hear her grit her teeth tightly against each other and her whole body shaking.

«Heh…Fucking really…? Is that all you have to say…?» she whispered. She rose up from the couch, not turning her head to me. «Huh…? What do you mean…?» I asked dumbfounded. That only made her more angry than before. «I called Satoshi…Yeah, do you get it now…?!» she said in a much louder voice. I gulped nervously and couldn't move my gaze away from her. She turned around, her eyes on fire and her teeth gritted together.

«I thought you'd been acting weird, but LYING TO ME?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!» she yelled and threw her book at my face. «Argh!» I yelped in pain and clutched my right cheek tightly. She walked closer to me with large steps with the same fiery look. Only this time, they were full of tears.

«Why can't you ever tell me what's really going on anymore, Yoshiki?! What happened to our relationship!? WHAT HAPPENED TO US?! JUST WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST ME ANYMORE?! DON'T YOU LIKE ME ANYMORE!?»

I knitted my eyebrows together in frustration and yelled back, my entire body swelling up by emotions. «I love you Azusa, and I could be more honest with you if weren't such a…such a…SUCH A BITCH TO ME!»

Oh no…I fucking said it…

Azusa's entire face got paler and paler as she burts into tears. «Yoshiki, what happened to you!? Do you think I don't love you anymore?! Is that why you've cheated one me?!» she screamed. What the fuck?! Is she really thinking that I've been cheating on her?! What the fuck does she take me for!? «Do you really think I've cheated on you after telling you so honestly that I love you?!» I yelled. «How can I trust you anymore after you've lied to me once!?» she yelled back. I couldn't take it any longer. Filled with anger, I screamed at her with all my might:

«I HAVEN'T FUCKING CHEATED AZUSA, OKAY?! YOU'RE JUST DESTROYING OUR RELATIONSHIP EVEN MORE! OH, HOW?! YOU DON'T EVEN TRUST ME ANYMORE! YES, I LIED TO YOU ONCE, BUT YOU KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE YOU NEVER FUCKING SEEM INTERESTED IN ME ANYMORE?! I'M JUST A BOTHER TO YOU! MAYBE YOU NEVER EVEN LO-

 ***SLAP!***

As if someone clicked the off-switch, I immediately stopped yelling as I was met with the extremely burning pain on my right cheek, making me fall down to the floor. I couldn't even think straight anymore. Azusa was breathing heavily as her tears dripped down on the floor in front of me. She sobbed and hicupped a lot of times and whispered: «I love you too, Yoshiki. I just want you to know that».

And so, she walked with loud and fast steps to our bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Laying there on the floor with my cheek red and swollen, new and clear thoughts of truth appeared in my head. Our love has dried out. She was never the right one. From our very first fight, I kept myself sane with the thoughts that I still was in love with her even now. But…

…that's also when I became a liar.

 **A/N: Damn…Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things will only get more intense so be prepared! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FIC SO FAR! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	4. Unfaithful

**A/N: CHAPTA FO IS UP BITCHES! XD Sorry I meant, Chapter 4 is up you really really beautiful person! Where da hell did you get that face, seriously… Anyways, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **Tuesday 1.12 PM**

«Ah, Yoshiki! Over here!» mom yelled by the desk at the cafe me and Shinozaki were at a few days ago. I waved back, not saying a word. I was still really depressed after this morning. Once again, I slept on the couch last night. When I woke up, Azusa wasn't there. I tried to call her, but as expected she didn't answer. Right after I tried to call her and out of nowhere, mom wanted me to meet her at that same cafe. Ugh, my cheek still hurts like hell from yesterday. She told met hat she still loves me…If she really does, then why did she slap me? «Yoshiki, will you hurry up?!» mom said unpatiently as she started carrying a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate to a table. I nodded and went along with her to the table. Wonder what she wants…

Just as she sat down on the chair ahead of me, she immediately started throwing several questions at my face: «Is everything fine when it comes to economy?» I nodded. «I'm not dealing with any money troubles, so don't worry,» I replied. She nodded understandingly and kept asking me questions: «Sre you eating properly every day?» I nodded. She nodded back at me. «What about Azusa-chan? Is she doing well?»

I gently put down my mug with a shaky hand and didn't answer. Mom has been with me my entire life and I definitely trust her, but…I can tell her, but it may ruin her mood for the rest of the day. She has always been supportive when it comes to our relationship, but then again… She kinda agrees with me that she doesn't exactly treat me right. Noticing my uneasyness, she knitted her eyebrows together worriedly. «Things aren't going that well, eh?» she asked and drank a sip of the hot chocolate. Once again, I didn't answer. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to her about it. I just didn't really know where to start. If I just tell her «we got in a very serious fight», she'll just report Azusa to the police, which I DEFINITELY don't want her to do.

«I guess…We've been having some disagreements at times…Sometimes, more serious than other times…,» I mumbled. She pressed her lips together and as well as her long, slim hands. «Disagreements…Isn't that just a safe word for «fights»?» she asked. I slowly nodded. «Hm…So that's why your cheek is a little swollen today», she said and pointed at the cheek she slapped me on. I covered my cheeks and looked down and my almost empty mug. Mom shook her head and said sincirely: «That is called spousal abuse, Yoshiki…,». «Mom, we're not married…,» I mumbled. Mom showed me her finger as if telling me to wait and smiled a little. «That's why I asked you out here. One moment…,» she said and picked up something from her handbag. When she showed it to me, my heart rate almost dropped. It was an engagement ring.

«M-mom…,» I mumbled insecurely. She laughed and said: «In my opinion, if you marry Azusa as soon as possible, she'll remain peaceful for a little while longer or even forever. Marriage is a symbol of eternal love, and that's what both of you need. You need to feel loved by each other». I sighed and opened the small box. It was a golden ring, with one diamond at the size of the nail on an adult's pinky finger. The small lamps on the ceiling reflected the diamond, so that it shone very beautifully. I looked up at her and explained: «It's still way too early. I'm still studying, and I don'tt really have enough money, y'know…».

She sighed and nodded. «All I want for you is to be happy. I don't care if you don't want to marry her actually… I just want you to find somebody you truly want to spend your life with,» she said. I slightly smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and said: «That's all, really. Keep this ring. Have a good day». And then, she payed the bill and left the cafe after saying her goodbyes to me. I don't know why, but even after persisting, I brought the ring with me.

 ***ON MY WAY HOME***

 _Hi Kishinuma-kun!_

 _I heard there's a new album by Kalafina coming out today!_

 _Let's go and check it out later this afternoon!_

 _-Shinozaki_

Wow, she's always on time in telling me about new CD's coming out. Oh well, why not join her?

 _Yeah, sure!_

 _Let's meet at the record store around 3._

She was really quick at answering:

 _Gotcha!_

 _I'll seeyuu!_

Hehe, how cute…Wait what?! Did I just… Fuck. Nevermind about that. As I got closer to our apartment, I took out my keys from my pocket, just in case the door was locked. Azusa has probably come home. I'm literally praying to God that she won't be mad at me again! Just as I reached our door, I started getting insecure as I heard some mumbling coming from inside…

 _Hey… He's probably ****** by now, I **** know…._

Wait…that's Azuka's voice…! But…Is there another person in there? Yeah, I can hear a man's voice…

 _I know, I know… ****** He doesn't *****_

Now, things are just being weird! If I just open the door as quietly as possible… Not trying to make a sound, I carefully stuck the key inside the keyhole and turned it even more carefully. As I heard a tiny «click» sound, I turned the doorknob around and was ready to go inside. No, this is wrong! I shouldn't sneak up on her like that! But…No, maybe there's some kind of creep with her! Then, I have to help her! I held my breath and opened the door.

My mind shut down at the sight.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _«Mn..! Ah…!»_

They weren't mine….The arms that were wrapped around Azusa and holding her and the lips passionately playing with hers….They weren't mine…!

The image covered my entire mind, not giving me space to think clearly.

Azusa…Why…? Just why…? It was a lie after all… You don't love me…SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME ONE BIT!

«Ah!»

Azusa turned around as well as the man that was embracing her. Her pupils got extremely small as she noticed me in the door opening. «Y-….Yoshiki….,» she whispered out. The man stuttered, completely speechless at my appearence. I lowered my face in pain, my bangs creating a shadow over my eyes.

 _I don't want her._

 _I don't even want to look at her face._

 _Get that disgusting creature out of my precense._

«Get out,» I hissed out at her extremely coldly, startling her. «B-but…I didn't….,» she stammered out. Dammit, I'm just getting way more pissed…!

«GET OUT!» I screamed at her and the man, making both of them jump. I lowered my face again, not wanting to ever see her face again. She was slightly whimpering, but she did as I told her to. She went to our room bringing a huge bag, putting all off her clothes and other belongings in it and stood in front of the door with the man. I could feel her eyes resting on my neck as she whispered in a low voice before going out the door:

«I'm sorry…».

 ***SLAM***

Only listening to my rythmic, heavy breathing I just stood there, still processing what had just happened. Yesterday, she…accused me of cheating. And now…Oh my god. Oh my fucking god! Without any sense of sane in my mind, I started laughing hysterically.

«AHAHAHAHAHAAH! HOLY SHIT AZUSA, HOW FUCKING IRONIC! IS THAT WHY YOU BLAMED ME FOR CHEATING?! BECAUSE YOU CHEATED YOURSELF?! YOU EVEN THREW YOUR FUCKING BOOK AT ME AND SLAPPED ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOD, DO YOU BELIEVE THAT SHIT?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!»

I took a deep breath and laid down on the floor on my stomach. Azusa…She lied to me. She picked a fight for no reason. . She hurt me for no reason. She didn't love me.

«She didn't love me…,» I repeated. As I did, I shed a few tears on the floor and closed my eyes tightly, shedding even more tears.

«She didn't love me…!» I whimpered out again, clutching my hair tightly and hitting my head against the floor. I guess that says it all…Everything I ever believed in, was a lie. My mind and body sunk deeper and deeper into the darkest place created by my own sins.

Only that one sunshine can light up that world.

 **A/N: Azusa, you fucking bitch… DX Poor Yoshiki ;_; I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! AS ALWAYS, PLZ REVIEW! It absolutely lights up my days if you do! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	5. White Bird

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 5! XD Things will finally happen between Yoshiki and Ayumi YUUUUUUSH! Be aware of some sexy moments (probably not in this chapter pervs XP), but NOT graphic ones! If you want graphic ones…huehue nevermind XD Anyways PLZ ENOY ;3**

 **Tuesday 8.33 PM**

It's the third time my phone started to ring. It's been ringing ever since this afternoon and I don't want to answer it. Damn it all…! I wrapped the covers tighter around me. It's not that cheater again, that's for sure. She's probably at some love hotel, getting banged by that man… Wait, what the fuck happened to me?! Ugh, I'm just getting more and more unstable. I thought I'd already processed that Azusa has been unfaithful to me, but it still hurts like hell. Both mentally and physically.

It feels weird to not have anyone…after so many years. I just…I don't want to do anything. Yet, even though I'm not doing anything, I'm still not bored. I should be happy that our relationship has ended, but…I can't be happy by the way she ended it. I've not dared to think this or say it out loud, but it's the truth I've kept in for so long..

Azusa is a horrible person.

It's like I've just reallized that the entire world is full of people like this. I was just being naïve the entire time. I'm nothing. Nothing to anyone, even if I think. Not to my friends, not to Azusa, not to my parents and probably not even to…

…Shinozaki.

The white bird that always flew to the places I went to with such beauty and gracefulness. Bringing so much peace, joy and pureness to everywhere she went. Not minding about the distance between her and the ground, she was just enjoying the freedom and flying away from all of her problems. I'm sure she did that at home too… Like a beautiful, white bird…

I didn't meet her at the record store after all. It's been several hours since then… She probably got upset. And I'm sure she just went home when she noticed that I was not going to come after all…Ugh, I was naïve again. I've barely known her for a week, so no wonder she would just leave! I may not be anything else but a distraction to her…Fuck, I just want to leave my entire life behind…

My phone started ringing again. It's the fourth time now. Who could be calling me now anyways? Fuck, I don't want to check. I just want to isolate myself from people. Outside. Life. Everything. I pressed my face against my pillow, trying to ignore the ringing until it went straight to voicemail. My mind suddenly got cleared up as I heard that familiar, panicked voice:

 _Kishinuma-kun, where are you?! I've been waiting for hours! Why are you not answering my calls either?! Did something happen!? Please answer me quickly, I'm really scared!_

«Shinozaki…,» I mumbled in an extremely tired voice. I want to answer you… But every time I tried to rise my head up, some barrier pulled me backwards again, preventing me from freeing you from your fear and anxiety. All of those painful memories that were inprinted onto my mind ever since a few hours earlier got completely washed out of it as soon as I heard that angelic voice. I really do mean something to her then… «Shinozaki…,» I repeated and reached out my arm as if my conciousness tried to reach for something.

 _It hurts…It hurts a lot…_

 ***BANG BANG BANG BANG***

«Eh…?»

«Kishinuma-kun! Are you in there?! Please, open up!»

Her voice…It's like a drug to me. Once again, my body got loaded with a new kind of energy which made me sit up on the bed and yell out in a slightly weak voice: «Shinozaki…!» I just beg to God that she'll hear me. I yelled again: «Shinozaki!»

The banging stopped and I heard her sigh loudly in relief. «Thank god! I was so scared! Can you please open up?» she asked kindly. Wait…How did she find out where I was living…?! Walking towards the door, almost falling a lot of times on the way, I eventually reached it and opened the door in a slow pace.

Her rain coat and umbrealla were both completely drenched, as well as her hair and her face. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling in kindness as they widened. «Kishinuma-kun…What happened…?» she asked, noticing my dark facial expression. I lowered my face again, not answering. Understanding that I felt uneasy talking about it, she asked: «Don't worry…If it makes you feel a bit more relaxed, I can let you stay at the hotel room I'm staying in so we can talk about it. Would you like that?»

I quietly gulped at her request. I guess it would feel better than talking about the events in the place the events took place. But at the same time, I feel embarrassed that she asked if I wanted to stay with her in a hotel room. Not thinking about the minor consequences, I nodded. Shinozaki nodded understandingly and started helping me packing up some of my stuff before leading me to the car she was renting.

 ***INSIDE THE CAR***

«Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?» she asked again. And once again, I shook my head. «Don't be modest now,» she said kindly and continued driving to the hotel. Every time I tried to speak it ended up sounding like I was having a hangover or something. Butt hat didn't stop me from asking her some questions.

«How did you know where I was livjng?» I asked her in a low voice, but loud enough for her to hear. She looked apologetic as she replied: «I didn't mean to seem as a stalker. I was worried that something happened while you were home. I remembered that you told me about where you were working, so I asked your boss about your adresse». I guess that makes sense. Before I knew it, she stopped driving and pulled over by a fricking fancy 5-star hotel.

 ***AFTER CHECKING IN (9.24 PM)***

«Let met ake your jacket…,» Shinozaki offered and took off my jacket as we went inside her room. As expected from a 5-star hotel, the room was very large and it just looked like a fancy apartment. «Please, have a seat while I make some coffee,» she said and smiled. I sat down obeyingly on the couch and waited awkwardly as she put down the two mugs of black coffee down on the table. I noticed that the lights were off, bu tone of the walls had a gigantic window, covering almost the entire wall, letting us enjoy the view of the beautiful Tokyo with the bright lights. Alright, there's no escaping now…

«Today…I found out that my girlfriend had been cheating on me,» I said, trying not to tear up. Shinozaki's eyes widened as well as her lips parting. «No way…,» she whispered out. I nodded and looked at my folded hands. I trust her too much, seriously… She put her hand on my shoulder, extremely apologetic and whimpered out: «Kishinuma-kun…I'm so sorry…». As I turned to her, I almost jumped at the sight of tears streaming down her cheeks and her lips shaking.

«Woah…don't cry…,» I mumbled. She stared at me and said: «How can I not?! I was acting so casually when you had just experienced one of the worst feelings ever!» Slightly hiccuping, she clung onto my arms gently. «Shinozaki…,» I whispered. Feeling the white bird's warm tears staining onto my arm, a feeling of kindness and bonding filled my heart. All this time…She really cared about me.

«I was afraid…,» I said, tearing up as well. «I was afraid that you wouldn't mind that I didn't show up. That you would just move on…Without me talking with you…Laughing with you…Enjoying life with you…I didn't want you to just think of me as someone you just met and eventually forget as you leave for home…» Honestly…I don't think I can imagine how I could go on with my former life when she travels back to Norway. She stared at me and yelled:

«Idiot! What do you take me for?»

Without warning, she wrapped her arms tightly around me and pulled me closer. Every space between us was closed as she embraced me so tenderly, making my tears overflow. «It doesn't matter how long we've know each other…We have a bond that the closest friends don't have, I'm sure of it!» she said. Burying my face in her neck, I couldn't help but to breathe slower and whisper out: «Yeah…».

«The sun will come up… Just you wait, Yoshiki-kun...,» she said, making my heart jump as she said my first name. «Sh-shinozaki…», I repeated surprised. She giggled and said: «What does it matter…? And to be honest…» She held me even tighter making me feel her tender body heat and whispered:

«I've been wanting to call you by your first name…Ever since I met you…».

Every time she exhaled, my heart beat got quicker and quicker. I'm sure she can hear it… She pulled away for a second and asked: «May I…?» For the first time in the last 6 hours, I smiled and replied: «Yes…». As I hugged her again myself, my body and mind got filled with a feeling I haven't truly felt in a very long time…

Only Ayumi Shinozaki, that one sunshine could light up that dark world created by my depression.

 **A/N: Awwwwww… ;w; HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS HEARTWARMING CHAPTER! Plz reveiw and tell me what you think about the plot, characters, so far etc. XD UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	6. Drunk In Love

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! In not too long, this series will come to an end… Fuck DX So enjoy it while it lasts! Be aware of sexy moments! XD PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **Tuesday 10.03 PM**

«Heh, you look awful…,» Shinozaki said and giggled. «So do you, dummy,» I said and rolled my eyes. Ever since she got some pizza and ate some with me in her hotel room, we still didn't bother to clean up our faces. Almost every spot had tear stains on them. «Wait here and let me get some napkins,» she said and went to the bathroom. While waiting for her, I took my time in enjoying the view of Tokyo by the huge window wall. Wow, how did she even afford a fancy hotel like this…?

«There…,» I heard her mumble from inside and came back to the living room, bringing two wet napkins. She grabbed the first one and started rubbing my face with it. At some moments I could feel slight skin contact, which caused shiver up and down my spine everytime. She noticed this and asked: «Are you cold?» I shook my head and looked away, not daring to look into her eyes. My mind will most probably break down. She gently wiped my neck as well, giving me a good view of her upper face.

Huh…?

I can't believe I haven't noticed before… She has really long eyelashes. They're really thick too, so I can just see a hint of her eyes under them. Her nose is so small…Like the nose of a teddy bear. Her skin looks really smooth too. I wonder what it would feel like to cup her cheeks and just stroke them.'

Ah…

«There, fresh new face!» Shinozaki giggled. «Thanks a lot, Shinozaki,» I said gratefully, yet embarrassed. She pouted her lips out and mumbled: «Geez Yoshiki-kun, you're so polite. Why can't every single boy be like that?» «Heh…,» I breathed out. I never really noticed that about myself, to be honest.

Since I was having a good time with Shinozaki, the events that took place aboutyt 6 hours ago, just seemed like a bad dream. Or rather… Ever since I met Azusa, I fell asleep and experienced that dream until 6 hours ago. The moment she went through that door, I woke up from that dream and saw the world in a whole new light. A brighter light.

«Sigh, it's so late yet I don't feel tired at all…,» she whispered out and rose up from the couch and went to the fridge, looking for something. «Um…Would you like a beer or something…?» she asked almost embarrassed. Huh? When was the last time I had alcohol…? Probably at that party in high school, just to try it out of course. I got a little too excited and drank about 6 bottles of beer… My friend Satoshi informed me that I acted «wild» when I was drunk. Ugh, I still remember that awful headache I had the morning after.

«You drinking? You don't seem like the person who would, to be honest,» I said. She shook her head. «At parties, I do. I don't really know why I bought it either… I guess I just wanted to be prepared if I got guests,» she said and shrugged her shoulders. I laughed and said: «Maybe one or two beers won't hurt…» I said, almost giving up.

She smiled and took out a big box, full of cans of beer. Woah, she bought a load didn't she… I grabbe done, opened it and took a huge sip. I immediately remembered some moments of the last time I had that gross, yet delightful taste. And after all that has happened today, I think I deserve a few drinks. Shinozaki grabbed one herself and drank small sips, slowly getting used to the liquid flavour.

After a few huge slurps, she already showed signs of dizzyness. «I have a low tolerance, Yoshiki-kun…,» she admitted. I laughed and put the empty can on the table when I finished it. «Do you mind if I turn on the TV?» I asked. She leaned her face on the couch and said: «Go ahead». «I got the remote and turned it on, finding a channel that had a movie playing. It was kinda random that the movie was…*gulp*…a romance movie…

After having some water, Shinozaki came back to her usual self and just enjoyed the movie while having a few slow sip salong with me. I was more eager than her though. This is weird… This almost feels like those evenings where you would hang out with your buddies while drinking… I wouldn't call Shinozaki my «buddy»… Ugh, I can't think straight…

Noticing my body heat up, she put her cool hand on my forehead. «Should I get you some water? It'll cure the dizzyness,» she offered. I shook my head and smiled absentmindely. «Being with me is enough…,» I sung out without thinking. I covered my mouth embarrassed as I noticed her widened eyes and red cheeks. She seemed to take it well. She laughed and whispered after grabbing another beer: «I see…». I nodded and turned my head to the bright TV screen, showing another moment that made my face even hotter.

The two main leads were kissing…passionately.

When was the last time me and Azusa kissed…? Oh, a few months ago… But it was awkward. She was wearing thick layers of strawberry chapstick at that time, so most of it sticked to my lips when the kiss ended, and it was just…extremely awkward. When I think about it, all of my kisses with Azusa have been at least a little awkward. Shinozaki, who had been smiling as the two kissed asked me: «Have you ever kissed anyone, Yoshiki-kun…?»

I gulped and nodded, not really thinking about how embarrassing answering that question was. «I see… I kissed a boy in my class at kindergarden in Norway… It wasn't a real kiss though, since we were picking strawberries and eating them and he had some pieces on his lips…» I laughed loudly while smacking my knee. I think everyone has had a similar experience when they were kids. After those beers, I couldn't think clearly and lost my senses after the 7th beer…

 _«Shinozaki…! I'm gonna…!» I couldn't finish my sentence as I ran to the bathroom and threw the toilet lid open and threw up due to the dizzyness caused by the beer. «Yoshiki-kun!» she said panicked and followed me to the bathroom, immediately understanding what had happened. As kind as she is though, she helped me brushing my teeth, leaving a much better taste._

 _«Shinozaki…You're so nice to me…,» I sung out. Ever since we first talked at the record store, she'd always been so kind to me… «That's because I like you!» she said and smiled. My heart almost stopped too. I pressed my lips together and blurted out: «I like you too, Shinozaki! Ever since I saw you, I think!» «Aw!» she said and laughed, assuming it was just drunk talk. Fuck…_

 _She helped me as I unsteadily got on my feet and went back to the living room. «Just wait here. I'm probably going to sleep soon, so I'll just change into my night clothes,» she explained. I gave her a thumbs up, smiled and stuck my tongue out as I said: «Got you! Seeya later, Ayu-chaaan!» She laughed and went into her bedroom to change._

 _After a few minutes, I felt extremely depressed. «I'm so boreeeeeed!» I moaned out and crossed my arms. Normally, I wouldn't be this bored. I guess it's all because of the beer. «I'mma go and visit her!» I said and walked with sluggish legs to her room, not thinking that she probably still was changing. I opened the door and took in the image I wouldn't forget when I woke up tomorrow._

 _«Ah…! Yoshiki-kun…!»_

 _In front of a huge wall mirror, Shinozaki was wearing a short, light pink night gown with really thin straps, laces and bows. It was a see-through one, so I could easily see the white bras and panties she was wearing underneath. This was the first time I'd seen her with her hair let down… She turned to me with widened eyes and red cheeks as she folded her hands together right in front of her breasts. An overflowing feeling of lust came over me as I got closer to her._

 _She looked beautiful…Absolutely beautiful…_

 _«Shinozaki…,» I whispered and gently grabbed her shoulders as she looked at me with quivering pupils and flushed cheeks. «Y-Yoshiki-kun…,» she whispered, not stopping me from embracing her and pushing her down on the huge king-sized bed._

 _I was breathing heavily as I stood up a bit as I admired the white bird underneath me, showing me all of her purest feathers with no shame. I gently held her hands as I put my cheek against her left breast, listening to her heartbeat. «Yoshiki-kun… We shouldn't…,» she whimpered embarrassed. As I could feel her soft, smooth ski non my cheek, I had to close my eyes and rest a bit. Not worrying about tomorrow, I fell asleep on the white bird's bosom._

I'm sure it's all because of the beer.

 **A/N: Oh, you sure about that, Yoshiki?! XD Hope you enjoyed this, um…. Slightly erotic chapter! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS STORY SO FAR! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	7. Tornerose

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for 8 reviews! So, how do you think this fic is so far? I would appreciate it if you guys will tell me! :3 ANYWAYS, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **Wednesday 8.56 AM**

 _The softness of the white bird's feathers weren't there anymore._

Ugh… Blinded by the sunshine that was showing through the window as soon as I opened my eyes, I fell as soon as I tried to sit up. It did take some struggle, but after a minute or so I managed to fix my eyesight. But as soon as I started blinking, an extremely sharp pain shot through my skull and into the weakest parts of my brain.

«Argh..!» I groaned out and clutched to my forehead as soon as I recognized the pain. Fuck…I drank way too much last night… Just waht happened last night anyways…?! All I remember is that…

…softness.

Suddenly, I heard tiny footsteps coming closer to Shinozaki's bedroom. «You awake, Tornerose?» Shinozaki asked and giggled. «H-huh…?» I mumbled, not understanding the nickname she gave me. «What did you say again?» I asked as I got up from her bed. «Tornerose,» she repeated. I raised an eyebrow at her. «Some foreign language?» I asked. She nodded and went ahead of me to the kitchen while I was following her.

«Hmm..It sounded a lot like German, if you ask me,» I said and chuckled. «Close. Norwegian,» she said and laughed. «Oh? What does it mean?» I asked. «Directly translated, it means «thorn rose». But «Tornerose» is our name for Sleeping beauty, aka Princess Aurora,» she explained. «Ah, nice! I'll remember that one!» I said and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and gave me a pair of slippers before putting some on herself.

«Does it hurt a lot?» she asked. «I can bear it, don't worry,» I reassured her. She shrugged her shoulders and started frying some eggs and making some coffee for me. «I've noticed that you like espresso, so I'll make it extra black!» she informed me. «Gee, thanks!» I said and sat down on the couch. I'm still tired… Yet, I'll just get more rusty if I go back to sleep. «Let me just finish frying the eggs while having some coffee,» she said and handed me a cup of really black coffee. «Thanks a lot,» I said and took a small sip, but I burned the tip of my tongue as soon as drank.

«Woah, you okay?» she asked worriedly. I coughed a couple of times and nodded. «Just me being unpatient…hehe..,» I chuckled. She smiled and continued frying the eggs. When she finished, she put the eggs on the table and ate some with me.

«What do you think?» she asked. I had already stuffed my mouth with fried eggs so I mumbled with my mouth full: «Thih afaw waht?» She laughed and said: «The eggs. Are they fried well?» I nodded and smiled at her after swallowing. «That's good!» she said cheerfully and drank some coffee herself.

«So, are you ready to go home?» she asked, a hint of dissapointment in her voice. I nodded as sadly and said: «I have to work a few hours when I come home». She nodded understandingly. After a few minutes of silent eating, her face brightened up and she asked:

«We never checked out the album yesterday. What do you say going there after you've finished work? Oh, and I could bring some sweets and beer to your place, if you want!» «Woah, don't plan this whole thing!» I said and laughed. She laughed with me, a little embarrassed as she sweatdropped. «Sure, if I don't fall asleep on the way home,» I answered. «Yay! I'll drive you home in a bit!» she said. «Thanks!» I said gratefully.

 **Wednesday 7.58 PM**

Fuck, I ended up working way longer than planned! What the hell am I supposed to say to Shinozaki?! Wait, what am I thinking…? It's not Azusa I'm going to explain all this to. The thought made me sigh in relief. Now, I'm REALLY glad I ended things with her. Shinozaki will understand, so I'm good for now. As I grabbed my pay-check and saying goodbye to Boss, I went out and noticed a familiar figure standing by the parking lot i front of a fancy car, waiting for me.

I was surprised as I saw her, but went to her with a smile forme don my lips, earning a smile from her as well. «I'm sorry…for being late…,» I mumbled sheepishly. «It's alright. I just got here recently, really,» Shinozaki admitted, even more sheepishly, cracking me up.

«Geez, you don't have to laugh…,» she said embarrassed and turned to the side. «Heh…Sorry. So, should we go to the record store?» I asked. She thought for a while and said: «Y'know, let's just forget about that. I want to show you a place I just recently found,» she said and gave me a playful wink. «Okay, if you bring me to a strip club, I swear to God…,» I said. She laughed loudly and said: «Hop in the car, wait and see,» she whispered and went inside, followed by me. When we got ready, she started driving to the less «modern» place of Tokyo.

 **Wednesday 8.18 PM**

«Here…,» she whispered longingly and went out of the car. I've lived in Tokyo almost my entire life, but I never really noticed this park. I immediately remembered those times my parents used to bring me and my sister to parks similar to this one… Sigh, I miss being young… Or rather, I miss being a child… It's just tiring to be an adult.

Shinozaki sat down o none of the park benches and patte don the seat next to hers. I awkwardly sat down next to her and coughed. «This…This park really reminds me of home. It's just so…green,» she whispered and smiled. «Yeah…,» I mumbled. I looked up at the night sky and instantly got drawn into the brightness of the full moon and the constellations. «It's…pretty…,» I blurted out. I don't know why, but as I witnessed the full moon… I imagined Shinozaki, the white bird flying softly along it, not minding about the lack of air… She just wanted to be free.

«Yeah… I remember, me and my ex used to—… She didn't finish her sentence and just stared awkwardly at the ground. There's something she doesn't want to talk about, eh? «Your ex?» I asked. She nodded. «Y'know, I'm not forcing you to tell me anything…», I said. She shook her head and said: «I trust you, Yoshiki-kun… I want to tell you.» Woah… She sure is strong. Considering she had such a sad expression on her face, I guess she was heartbroken. Yet she wants to talk about it. «Then…go ahead…», I said. She nodded and explained:

«We've all had our high school crushes… Mine was a really popular guy. Chocolate brown hair, gorgeus green eyes, really tall, glistening smile… In my eyes he was perfect, and I remained obsessed with him for a few years. He was what my friends called «a playboy», since he would have over 5 girlfriends a year, or something. I pretended that I agreed with them, but in reality… I was head over heels in love with him. I would be in heaven if I could be his girlfriend…even for a while».

She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. After looking at me for a few moments, she continued:

«I was in the school library listening to music, and then all of sudden he started talking to me about the songs I were listening to. My heart almost stopped when he did… I was fidgeting and so nervous, but he didn't mind… He was so kind to me. We talked almost everyday, and after maybe 3 months…he told me that he liked me…»

She looked at me, her lovely blue eyes glistening as she whispered: «If only you could've seen my face then…I was so happy…». Hey, this is really similar to when I was in love with Azusa… «So, you started dating from then?» I asked. She nodded and explained:

«He was so loving… I felt special, because I thought I was the only one he treated this way. But, that wasn't it. All of the girls he were talking with, were being treated almost the same way I was treated. I was scared…That he would cheat on me or something… But we were together for a really long time: a year and a half, which was his record on longest relationship. Just when I thought our relationship was going so well, he…».

She gulped through a lump in her throat as she continued:

«He just…broke up with me. No explanation. No apologies. Nothing. Just a heartless breakup. All the time, I was trying so hard to be his ideal girlfriend, yet…he just dumped me. When I think about it now, I should've thought twice before I became his girlfriend. He's a playboy, and he'll probably always be. And the day after he broke up with me…»

A sparkling tear streamed down her cheek as she struggled to continue. I gently patted her head and said: «You don't have to do this if you don't want to…». She shook her head and continued strongly:

«He got a new girlfriend, the day after he broke up with me. Apparently, he had fallen for one of his closest female friends… That just made me think that I really wasn't good eno-…

I didn't want her to finish that extremely untrue sentence, so I embraced her tightly, stopping her words. «Yoshiki-kun…why…?» she mumbled in a very shaky voice. «You didn't deserve that! Don't you dare say that you're not good enough after doing so much for me!» I yelled while hugging her. «Yoshiki…,» she whimpered out. «You're fucking awesome, Shinozaki…», I said and smiled. She didn't amswer. She just hugged me back, taking in my warmth deep down.

I guess even the purest bird has once been dirtied.

 **A/N: Aww… I really hope you enjoyed chapter 7! Plz review and tell me your thoughts, as always! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	8. Last Lie

**A/N: Wot…only a few chapters left. Ugh, what am I supposed to do during the autumn vacation anyways DX *notices you* O_O OOPS! *unsteadily grabs my script and coughes* Chapter 8 Is up, everyone! Um…so yah, PLZ ENJOY! ;3**

 **Wednesday 8.48 PM**

«Thanks for giving me a ride home…,» I said shyly. Shinozaki smiled and said: «Don't mention it!» After her reply, we just looked at each other, not getting bothered by how cold it was or anything. In a way though, it wasn't awkward. Shinozaki coughed and mumbled: «So…Be sure to get some rest tonight!» I nodded and smiled. «Goodnight then!» she said and was about to leave me by the door to my apartment, until I pulled her back absentmindely.

«H-huh? Yoshiki-kun?» she said dumbfounded and surprised at my actions. I was just as dumbfounded as her. What am I doing…? I don't want her to leave, but… Just let her go, man…! I thought I was going to to that, but my head had a mind of its own…literally. I understood that as I moved my face closer to hers against my will. «She'll hate me after this…,» I thought to myself.

«Yoshiki-kun…!» Shinozaki's face was really red and her pupils were quivering the closer I got. «Shinozaki…,» I whispered out as I could feel my slow breath hit her lower lip. Just as she felt it, she bit her lip and looked down on the floor.

«I-I have to go…,» she said awkwardly while lowering her face. Fuck, what did I do?! «Sh-Shino-…» I couldn't finish my sentence, since she had already started running to the end of the hallway, hoping to get away as fast as she could.

Still not realizing what I'd just done, I just stood by the door dumbfounded after she ran. I clutched my forehead with my hand and groaned out: «What the fuck is wrong with me?!» Of course she just looks at me as a friend, nothing more! Why else would she run away?! Or in her case, _fly_ away.

The white bird, flew away from my grasp.

I went inside and threw my job bag on the bed and laid down on the couch. I really really really hate myself… I know that I've been selfish pretty much my entire life, but I seriosuly need to stop letting out my desires when I know that it may hurt someone. Maybe she'll just forget it yesterday… That would really make me relax a lot more. I won't really mind if we remain friends forever, but…

…I want that white bird.

 **Thursday 11.09 AM**

As some kind of reward for working overtime yesterday, Boss told me that I only had to work for about 4 hours today, which was actually just a really long lesson at the university. Gosh, why am I thinking about work when I have to pay attention in class?! I lightly smacked myself and looked at the teacher while he instructed how to use metaphors when writing a song. Ugh, I just wanna go home and sleep…

Shinozaki didn't text me this morning like she usually does. Is she mad at me…? I guess any girl would be offended if something like that happened to them. But I thought for sure that she would just let it slide, considering that she always acted so forgiving and kind… If I see her, I'll be sure to apologize. Or I could just text her. No, it's better if I call her. I heard Azusa complained about how I always texted her instead of calling her. Fuck, I have to concentrate…

 **Thursday 2.52 PM**

Ugh, and now I have to go to work… Fuuuuuuuuck! Keeping a straight face, I opened the door to the music shop I was working at and yelled: «I'm here Boss!» Boss turned around and yelled back: «Hey Yoshiki-kun!» Without saying much more, I just got into work. I checked the instruments and presented them to certain costumers when they needed it. Everything seemed to go unexpectedly relaxing during the four hours, until…

…the person I never wanted to see again came through the door.

«Ah, welcome!» Boss said as she entered. I simply didn't want to greet her and just went back to tuning the guitars. I could feel her look at me as I had my back turned to her. It gave me the chills, but I managed to keep cool and pretend that I didn't see her. Boss left the room and went to his office, leaving the two of us alone in the store. I didn't say a word as I kept feeling her gaze in the back of my neck.

«Yoshiki…,» I heard her say. I didn't answer. Just hearing her voice made me feel disgusted. «Listen to me. You can't keep ignoring our situation right now,» she said. I still didn't reply. «Stop ignoring me!» she suddenly yelled and grabbed my shoulder. I aggressively shook her hand off me and hissed at her while glaring coldly at her:

«Don't. Fucking. TOUCH ME!»

She backed off looking terrified and stared at the floor. «Azusa. Take one wild guess why I don't want to talk to you!» I yelled at her and went back to work. She swallowed a lump in her throat and said: «I understand that, and I know that I hurt you! But I can explai—

 ***SLAP!***

«Well, guess what?!I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR FUCKING EXCUSES! YOU CHEATED ON ME, END OF STORY!» I screamed, completely out of anger. Shedding a river of tears down both of her cheeks, she held onto the cheek I slapped and whimpered out: «Yeah… I cheated on you. Do you think taht i wanted to cheat in the first place…?» I just stared at her and didn't answer. «I've always been carefree and in love with love… When I met _him…_ I just went with him…».

It would be pointless to ask her to stop speaking, so I just had to surpress the anger and listen to her… I even slapped her and shit… Azusa assumed that my silence was a sign that told her to continue, and so she did:

«I wanted to…break things up with you the same day. I always knew that things wouldn't work out for the two of us. To cheat on you was never my goal, I swear! At work while I was selling coffee, this stranger…started talking to me as if he knew me. It was something about him that made me want to continue talking to him, so we met up after I finished work. He was… everything I ever wanted my partner to be like. He offered me a drive home, and while I was completely drawn in my him, I didn't resist when he followed me inside. I got back to my senses for a while and told him that we couldn't do this. That I had a boyfriend and that I couldn't do anything with a stranger! He told me that he understood… But then, all of sudden he kissed me. Not being able to do anything else but to go with the flow, I kissed him back. And then…»

She stopped talking and looked at me with teary eyes. I knew the story from where she stopped. «I don't expect you to forgive me… I just want you to know that I still care about you a lot, Yoshiki! I just don't think that we should keep being lovers… We can't keep hovering on each other's shoulders. I now know who's right for me,» she said and rose up from the floor. I crossed my arms and pressed my lips together.

«I won't forgive you. But I don't want to keep hating you forever. And I absolutely do NOT, want us to get back together. But… I appreciate your honesty,» I mumbled. I sighed and sincerily said: «Thank you, Azusa».

She slightly smiled and nodded. «Um… That's all I wanted to say, really… Goodbye!» she said and unsteadily ran out of the store. From the window, I could see her cheerfully talking to the man she had been cheating on me with. Even though I still hate her for being unfaithful, I do wish her luck in her life. I also can realte to something she said:

I now know who's right for me too.

 **Thursday 7.00 PM**

Now, I'm tired of Shinozaki ignoring me! I know that she's mad, so I have to talk to her properly! She's probably at her hotel room now… I have to hurry! Quickly saying goodbye to Boss, I ran the fastest I could to the bus stop. When the bus arrived, I asked the driver to drive me to the hotel she was staying at.

Due to me being extremely unpatient, the ride seemed a lot longer than it actually lasted. I quickly got out and ran up the stairs to her room and knocked on the door unpatiently.

«Hold on, hold on I'm coming!» I heard her mumble from inside. After hearing her turn the door knob around, I straightened up my back as I saw her in the entrance. Her eyes widened as she saw me.

«Y-Yoshiki-kun…?» she whispered out. «Yo,» I casually said. In reality though, my heart was beating so fast when I saw her with her hair let down and hanging over her shoulders. She looked at my feet and was about to close the door, but I stopped her.

«Please, don't make this any worse!» she almost yelled. My eyes widened as I witnessed her raise her voice for the first time. «Shinozaki… Can you just…please let me in?» I begged her. She looked at me with her eyebrows knitted together. After a while, she sighed and let me in.

«I'm so sorry!» I yelled and bowed as soon as she shut the door. She jumped in surprise and stuttered out: «Yoshiki-kun?! W-what in the…». I kept bowing several times and yelled: «I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable! I just…!»

She stopped my words by putting her finger on my lips. She sighed and said: «Sit down». I coughed and awkwardly sat down on the couch with her. She didn't really talk much, except that she was humming a song or something…

«It wasn't that I didn't want you to do it,» she started with. I raised an eyebrow. «Then why did you run away?» I asked. She clutched her hair in frustration and said: «It's complicated…It's like…» She took a deep breath, a faint pink blush on her cheeks as she said:

«I want to prevent myself from developing too strong feelings for you!»

The white bird's singing took my breath and heartbeat away. «H-huh..?» I asked. She gulped and explained:

«If I start… thinking of you as more than a friend, it'll become extremely difficult for the both of us. I have to go back to Norway in only a matter of days, and we can't talk often enough. When I'm home, you'll be 7 hours ahead of me… That'll make it so hard for both of us to keep talking. We'll feel lonely and heartbroken… I don't want to hurt you, Yoshiki-kun! I like you, but I don't want to make you suffer when I'm away by having a relationship with you!»

«Shinozaki…,» I muttered out while looking at her saddened expression. I put my fingers under her chin and turned her face to mine. Hearing her fast breathing,I leaned closer to her ear and whispered:

«I'm willing to take the risk…As long as we can stay together…».

She hiccuped and looked at me with shaky lips. Those velvety, soft-looking lips… «Yoshiki-kun…,» she breathed out and hugged me tightly. I embraced her back and said: «I may be several hours ahead of you, but we still have moments where we can talk,» I said. She nodded and gently pulled away.

This…This felt too right. It's okay to let out my desire now… I gently stroked her bottom lip with my thumb and asked: «Did you want me to do it…?» Her eyes were half-lidded and her entire face flushed as she whispered out: «Yes…very badly…». I smiled and got closer to her when I asked: «Can I…try again…?» She smiled back, shed a few tears and nodded at me. I gently grabbed her shoulders, and moved my face closer to hers without hesitation. I felt pleasureble shivers run down my spine as I felt our breaths mixing by our lips. My emotions took over…

…I cupped her cheeks and carefully pressed my lips against hers…

They were like feathers…brushing against my own as I kissed her. I went a bit further and moved my hands to hold her hips when she wrapped her arms around my neck. My entire body feels so hot… I can't keep lying to myself. I now know who's right for me.

The white bird, Ayumi Shinozaki.

 **A/N: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! w DA KAWAIINESS! *dies* I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SUPERSWEET CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THE STORY, DA FLUFF AND OVER ALL WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO KNOW :P UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	9. Simple, Yet Intimate

**A/N: Woah, only two chapters left of this fic! Thank you guys soooooo much for 12 reviews! Anyways, you ready for the almost final?! ARE YOU READY?!**

 ***yas***

 **THEN LET'S JAM, BITCHES! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **Friday 9.01 AM**

«Eeeurgh…,» I groaned out and clutched my forehead as soon as I felt the familiar pain. It's a hangover. But…there was more. My arms were around something…really warm and soft. After blinking a few times, I looked underneath me.

I was holding Shinozaki from behind in her bed.

Oh no. Oh nonononono. We didn't…hook up, did we? Ah, no. We were still wearing the same clothes we were wearing yesterday. I sighed in relief and took a sneak peek at her. She's sleeping soundly… Heh, she's so cute when she's sleeping. After carefully removing my arms, I rose up from the bed and went to the kitchen.

The empty beer cans on the table said it all. Once again, we were having way too much fun last night. We were both extremely hyped, since we had our first…kiss. Right, I kissed her yesterday… I touched my lips to remember what it felt like. Hers were smaller than mine, so she could just barely fill in my lower lip. But over all…it felt nice. Like really nice…to kiss her, obviously.

I blushed as I remembered her expression yesterday when she told why she was scared to bond a relationship with me. It made sense, since I know it'll be hard to not being able to see each other for God knows how long. But, I hope I'll be satisfied by talking on the phone or just texting.

Ugh, I need to stop distracting myself! Breakfast. Yas! I'm no chef, but I guess I can make something edible for her. I opened the fridge and took out some eggs, raw bacon and chives. I guess an omelette with bacon and chives will do. I just hope I don't end up making a laxative. Not trying to make too much sound, I started cooking the omelette and making some coffee for both of us.

 **Friday 09.39**

«Yawn…Yoshiki…?» Shinozaki mumbled from her room. «Morning!» I yelled from the kitchen. She showed up by the door and smiled at me. «Mm…Morning…,» she mumbled and yawned again. Hehe, well doesn't she seem tired. Her eyes widened as she noticed me getting the omelette out of the pan.

«You…made breakfast…?!» she asked shocked. I pouted out: «Why do you sound so surprised?» She scratched her head and said: «Ah, don't misunderstand. I just didn't know that you can cook». «Heh, I'm not especially good. I barely know the basics, to be honest,» I said embarrassed and chuckled. Hey, I even managed to slightly overcook an omelette.

She smiled and joined me in the kitchen. «It smells nice, though… Or maybe it's just me being hungry,» she said and firmly sat down on the table, cleaning off the beer cans. I put a big towel on my arm like a true butler, bowed and said in the most stereotypical british accent I could possibly muster up: «Breakfast will be served in a few seconds, mistress».

Shinozaki giggled and said: «Ah, how lovely. I am looking forward to sampling one of your most authentic dishes, sir». I got the plate with the omelette and a mug of coffee and put them on the table. «Please enjoy,» I said and winked at her. She blushed and whispered: «I'm sure I will…,» I grabbed my own plate and mug and sat down to eat with her. I guess it wasn't too over cooked, since it tasted quite alright. And Shinozaki didn't eat it by force, so that's a victory for me.

«Yoshiki…,» she suddenly mumbled a little sadly. «Hm?» I asked. «I think you already know, but…I'm leaving tomorrow». She said. Yeah, she mentioned that yesterday. I smiled bittersweetly and said: «I'm sure your family has missed you». She nodded and looked at her mug and sighed. «Um… Don't you want to go home?» I asked awakwardly. She looked at me and opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She pouted and mumbled: «I do, but…I would gladly accept it if I had to stay here for a bit longer… I've already fallen in love with Tokyo. Perhaps even more than I love my hometown.»

«Shinozaki…,» I mumbled and gently put my hand on top of hers. She blushed and shyly bit her lip. I smiled at her and said: «I would love to visit you. Anytime, actually. I want to see the place you live in, and most of all… I want to be with you.» Her eyes started sparkling. «Do you really mean it…? Do you want to visit Norway…?» she asked. I nodded. «I…I can - -… She covered her mouth before she finsihed her sentence.

«Huh?» I mumbled dumbfounded. She giggled and said: «Don't forget those words,» she said and went back to eating. «Err….» That bird is full of mysteries… I know that she'll leave tomorrow, but I still feel happy being with her today. It's weird…

«Nee, Yoshiki? We should spend some extra time together, since it's my last day in Tokyo!» Shinozaki suggested. «Sure, why not? What should we do?» I asked. She grinned and suggested: «We could stay here for a while, then go see a movie, grab a meal and then we could sleep here tonight as well!»

«Well, you've sure got things planned,» I said and chuckled. She nodded and moved away her plate when she finished breakfast. «Hmm…would that be considered a date?» I asked and smirked. She stopped moving and started blushing. Oh gosh, why does she have to be this cute?!

«I-I guess...,» she said and smiled a bit. I smiled back and offered to wash the dirty dishes, much to her appreciation. I finished up quickly, so I joined her on the couch. I put my arm around her shyly and pulled her a bit closer. She was a bit colder than me, so I decided to hug her in order to send my warmth to her body. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to me.

«So… Should we go out now?» I asked while stroking her hair. She looked at me and shook her head. «I changed my mind… Let's just stay here tonight…,» she whispered and put her head on my lap. I patted her head and whispered back:

«As you wish…»

 **Friday 7.49 PM**

Wow, I've felt so lazy today. We may not have been exploring much in Tokyo, even though this would be her last day here. All day, we just stayed inside, watching movies while drinking the remaining cans of beer and cuddling. Simple, but intimate if you ask me. In the middle of watching «The Notebook», Shinozaki got up and said: «I'll go change into something more…comfortable». I gulped and nodded before she went to her room to change. When she came back, my heart rate almost dropped and I suddenly remembered one scenery from the time I got drunk with her for the first time.

She was in that nightgown again…And she had her hair down. She was nervous and fidgeting, but she sat down with me and into my arms again. «D-don't look at me…,» Shinozaki mumbled embarrassed. I couldn't stop though… She's beautiful. I decided to make it even and stripped off my shirt.

«Yoshiki…,» she whispered and stroked her cheek against my bare chest. Her cheek was really warm so it sent shivers through my entire body.

We cuddled quietly in front of the TV screen, until I suddenly felt a bead of sweat run down my arm. Huh..? Is Shinozaki…crying? I looked underneath me and saw a load of tears stream down her cheeks and her lips shaking.

«Woah…what's wrong?» I asked. She looked at me and slightly smiled. «Yoshiki…I don't know if I can handle it..,» she said. «Can't handle what?» I asked and gently wiped away her tears. She sniffed and said: «Being away from you… I just can't. I want you to be around me…!»

I muttered out her name and pulled her into an embrace, just like I did yesterday. «Let's talk together every day, then. It won't be enough, but that'll make us closer,» I said and smiled. She smiled back and nodded. «And by the way…,» I said and cupped her cheeks. I brushed away some hairs from her face and whispered:

«Save those tears for tomorrow».

She laughed a bit and rose her face to kiss my cheek with her tiny lips. Then, we continued watching the movie pretending that nothing happened. I know that it might take a long period of time for us to meet again. I might cry when we say goodbye. I might cry for several days later. I might cry everyday thinking of her.

Tomorrow, the white bird will disappear in a gust of wind.

 **A/N: Fuck… :( I hope you enjoyed! As always, I would appreciate it if you could share your thoughts by reviewing! Next chapter will be the last one ;_; UNTIL THEN ;3**


	10. Our Finale

**A/N: *sniff* *sob* Final chapter…Omfg, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR OVER 1000 VIEWS! I honestly didn't think a lot of people with like this fic, because of…dunno, Azusa XD But anyways, I hope you guys will like the ending! Seriously, I brainstormed for several hours for what the ending should be, and I think it's reasonably good without over exaggerating things B) So, YOU READY?! THE FINAL CHAPTER! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **Saturday 2.37 PM**

 _ ***DING DONG!***_

I jumped at the sudden sound of the doorbell ringing. Guess she has finished packing up her stuff. I got up from the couch and got the coffee ready before going to the door to open it.

After spending the night at Shinozaki's place, I went home around 11 am. Honestly though, I didn't sleep much. I just didn't want Friday, August 9th to end. If I went to sleep to early, I would wake up to the day she would leave without warning, which I didn't want to happen at all. I just have to accept it…And I really hope I don't shed a tear out of nowhere. It was hard enough as it was last night!

Her plane to Norway will leave at 6 pm, so she asked me to drive her to the airport so that we could say our goodbyes there. I gladly accepted, so she planned to come to my place around 2.30 to just hang out with me one last time.

I opened the door and smiled at Shinozaki, dressed in a pure, white summerdress and her hair let down and some light make-up. She smiled back, clearly showing her small and glowing teeth. «Come on in. It's not much, but please make yourself comfotable,» I said and smiled. She nodded and said: «Thanks.» I wonder how we can still stay so upbeat knowing that we will get seperated today. I've barely known her for 2 weeks, yet she has already become someone very important to me. It may seem extremely clichè to say this, but…

…I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

«Ah, sorry. Is it okay if I keep my luggage in your room for a while?» she asked while carrying the two, huge bags. «Of course. Go ahead,» I said and opened the door to my room. She smiled in appreciation and carried them next to my bed and sat down on the couch awkwardly.

«Um..Would you like some coffee?» I asked firmly. «Yes, please!» she replied and smiled as I handed her the hot mug. Wes at in silence and drank the coffee and just had a little small talk. «Yoshiki-kun…Will you think about me…while I'm gone?» she asked all of sudden.

I turned to her, surprised that she doubted that I wouldn't miss her. I flicked her forehead. «Ow!» she squeaked out and covered her forehead. «Have you still not got the idea? Just how much I want us to stay together?» I asked her in a scolding tone. «We can stay together! But it'll be a long distance relationship!» she said. I nodded sadly. It'll be a small struggle to get over that.

«But… I really like you, Shinozaki!» I said and took her hands. She smiled very embarrassed, but replied back: «I…really like you too, Yoshiki-kun…» I smiled and rubbed her head. «For your sake, I'll try not to cry for you today. I don't want you to feel guilty for leaving me, so I'll try my ebst in holding back my tears,» I said. She swallowed a lump in her throat and said: «If you want to cry, just cry… It'll just hurt more if you hold back your emotions,» she said. I shrugged my shoulders, let go of her hands and said: «That may be true, but it's still your home. I'll just make you feel bad if I cry when you're just going back to where you belong. It'll seem like I want you to stay in a place you're not familiar with,» I said in a depressed tone.

This time, she flicked my forehead and glared at me. Still glaring at me, she explained: «Yoshiki-kun, why are you thinking such things?! I belong in Tokyo now as well! And yes, I may feel bad that I have to leave you crying, but it also means just how much I meant to you! And…» She clung to my chest and whisperd out happily: «I really think that we can be happy together…for a long time…».

I nodded in agreement and patted her head. Like yesterday, we kept drinking coffee without thinking much about what had just happened. As the time passed, Shinozaki was on her laptop a lot, and she was smiling, and even squealing while she did, and about an hour later, she asked if she could use my printer. I said yes, but she didn't tell me why she needed it. She printed something out and then, she went to my room with something. I didn't think much about it, until it was already time to drive her to the airport.

 **Saturday 5.41 PM**

Waiting for the speakers to announce the plane to Norway taking off, we waited by one of the benches next to the airport. At times, I would turn my head to the side, and just simply admire her as she just sat there and tapped on her phone. It still doesn't feel like she'll actually leave me here…in Tokyo, alone.

«It's weird...,» she suddenly mumbled. «Hm?» I mumbled. She turned to me, grinned and said: «Right now, my family is sleeping…». I nodded and grinned back at her. After a few minutes, we both jumped as the speakers finally announced the flight. We looked at each other and nodded, as if we were mentally telling each other that it was time. We rose up and went to the entrance together.

Shinozaki pressed her lips together and looked at me with a sad look. «I'm sorry…that I have to leave, when we just…,» she mumbled. I shook my head. «Don't apologize for going home,» I said. She looked up at me and smiled gratefully. We didn't mind about the people passing by us. We were already in our own little world…

«Yoshiki-kun…,» she said. «Hm?» I mumbled. «I still haven't changed my mind… I really think we can be happy together,» she said and blushed. That's when I remembered what I put in my pocket this morning. That small, black box mom gave me that day…

«I couldn't agree more, Shinozaki…,» I said and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. «Are you sure, though? That would spend your entire life with a worthless, mentally unstable guy like me?» I asked and chuckled. She giggled back and said earnestly: «Yes. Because I can't really imagine a life without that worthless, mentally unstable guy.»

«Then…,» I mumbled and felt my cheeks starting a fire under my skin as I took out the object of love out of my pocket. Her eyes widened as she saw the box in my hands and covered her nose and mouth with both of her hands. Her eyes…theyr'e getting watery.

«Ayumi Shinozaki…I don't know where we'll live, nor do I know what'll happen to us in the future. But we'll figure it out together…if you promise that we'll someday tie our lives together…Because..». I looked into her teary eyes and said: «You're more important to me than anyone else in the world».

She slightly closed her eyes and whimpered as I opened the box, showing her the ring. «I-it's…beautiful…,» she whimpered out. She took my hands and nodded: «I do…gladly». I smiled with shaky lips and slid the ring onto her finger, admiring how beautiful it looked on her pale hand.

As if we both knew what would happen next, I grabbed onto her waist when she put her arms around my neck. We rested our foreheads together for a few minutes, and…

…then we melted our warm lips together, for the second time.

This kiss was more passionate. More emotional. More _real._ I wouldn't call this a tragedy. This was joy. Even though we will be seperated, we both knew that our love would remain strong. Out of breath, I pulled a way and took a deep breath, making her shiver. Just noticing it now, we were both crying in joy and sorrow.

«The plain will get delayed…,» she whispered. I nodded and let her go, wiping away my tears. «You cried after all…,» she mumbled and stroked my cheek. «Mhm…sorry…,» I said and slightly smiled at her. She didn't say anything as she stood on her tip toes to kiss away the tear stains. «Yoshiki…Have you changed your mind about wanting to visit me?» she suddenly asked. «N-no…,» I mumbled, a bit nervous. She stroked my head and said: «That's good…». I still don't really know what she's going to do…

She went back a little and forced a smile as she whispered out: «Goodbye, Yoshiki.» «Goodbye…Ayumi…,» I said, saying her first name for the very first time. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth as she embraced me one more time, very touched that I finally called her Ayumi. The hug lasted for a bit longer than we expected, so Ayumi had to hurry up a bit if she was going to make it. We said our goodbyes one more time, before she went inside.

Fuck, I still haven't told her! Gosh, I'm such an idiot! It's not too late… I took a deep breath and yelled after her: «AYUMI!»She jumped at my sudden call and turned around, yelling back: «WHAT IS IT?!» I took a deep breath to calm down my heartbeat and yelled back with all my might, ignoring all the people that were staring at me:

«I LOVE YOU!»

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. I could see a few tears shed down her cheeks as she yelled back:

«I LOVE YOU TOO, YOSHIKI!»

That was the white bird's last chirp before she flew away to where she belonged, in a gust of wind.

 **6.29 PM**

On the way home, a barrier around me prevented me from letting out any emotions. No tears. No screaming. No sad body language. Just a straight face and sharp movements…until I shut the door behind me when I got home.

When I did, I immediately fell on my knees, clutching the carpet beneath me.

«Dammit!» I yelled and left a few tear stains on the carpet. The white bird disappeared… I punched the floor several times, hurting my fists. It hurts so much…I can't feel her! Even the feeling of her lips is just a faint memory now! «DAMN IT ALL!» I yelled and jumped on my bed, faceplanting on my pillow. That's when I stopped raging.I...There's something underneath my pillow… I removed my pillow and saw an envelope with something else underneath it…

I removed the letter and covered my mouth as I laid my eyes upon the Fade album I wanted to buy that time…Ayumi! No way… Dammit Ayumi…

I took the letter and opened it, seeing two papers inside. I took out the smallesto ne first and read it:

 _Don't cry Tornerose._

 _Don't cry, because your heart has been healed by my affection._

Ayumi… I took out the long paper piece and looked at the complicated text on it. It took me a while to figure out what it was. When I did, my heart stopped beating at the shock.

It was an airplane ticket to Norway, taking off in just a month.

«A-Ayumi…!» I whimpered out and held the ticket extremely close to my chest. I couldn't help but to shed a few tears as I stomached everything she did, just to keep our love strong. After everything, no matter how far the white bird flies, I'll still find her eventually.

And when I do, I'll do everything in order to make her happy in my arms.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING 7 HOURS AHEAD! What are your final thoughts? What did you like? What didn't you like? Leave a review, plz! I'll be back, once I get more ideas! UNTIL THEN ;3**

 **Senpai's Boo is out ;3**


End file.
